Katie Birchall
Kathryn Blue Marcellus Shepard Creed Birchall, or just either “Blue” or “Katie” as she prefers because she despises her full name in its entirety, is the twenty year old biological daughter of Commander John Shepard and Olivia Creed, sharing her genetics with Carmen Creed and by that association, Axomis Blackcloak. She is also the wife and childhood sweetheart of Sam Birchall and the “mommy” of their four year old adopted white tiger, Rio. Being the descendant of the "Creed" lineage, she is also an Enforcer of the Creed and the second youngest graduate of the Interplanetary Combatives Training Academy (Alistair was only sixteen) - or ICT as most people have dubbed it - with the rank of N7. Additionally, she followed in Shepard’s footsteps and is a Lieutenant Commander for the Systems Alliance Navy, specializing in the Fury Adept class, and a skilled sword wielder. Appearance Katie is an attractive young woman with dyed light blonde hair that hangs just below her blades and powder blue eyes. She has a petite, girlish figure and stands about six feet, just a hair taller than her mother. She could be classified as lean and thin with a soft muscular frame that sports large feathery white wings that she can ensconce at will, thanks to Kathryn Birchall. When in service, on the SR3, or in training; she tends to wear her hair in a loose ponytail in the middle of her head with a thin blue headband. Katie lacks actual piercings, but does have tattoos that she ensconces when she’s in active service. Though multiple characters have commented on her ladylike beauty in public, Katie usually dresses herself down and in Sam’s blue hoodie and tattered jeans, accompanied by black converse. Lately, however, she’s been more feminine as she’s becoming more comfortable in her own skin, dressing up and revealing more of herself. She teases Sam when he says she’s adorable, as she hates it when someone calls her “adorable” or “cute” and gets violently angry when someone does so. During battles, she wears blue armor with the N7 insignia on it and a breather mask. When she accompanies Sam in London, she wears a special blue and black catsuit with black boots. Personality Katie is a very emotional, strong-willed, and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. Enthusiastic about Sam, Rio, Pizza, and the Alliance; Katie is most at home either training with her dual swords, serving on the SR3, or relaxing on the couch with Sam watching a vid and becomes absolutely giddy spending time with those she loves, causing Sam to mock her as a “softy.” Sharing a common trait with Sam, she is stubborn and straightforward and unlike her counterpart, she is a bit more tactful with her honesty and usually only displays this side of herself to her closest friends and family. Katie's stout heart allows her to make difficult and dangerous choices very easily so long as they coincide with her strong sense of duty and morality; this was prevalent when she killed Jason although she knew it would kill her in return. Contributed to by both of the characteristics is her excessive devotion to the Creed, which she lives by to the letter. Kindhearted and empathetic, Katie is the type of person who consistently tries her best to aid and support the people around her rather it’s providing emotional support for those that need it, or to being Jared’s second in command on the SR3; and she will give her time and energy to someone for any reason, even if it's to make them smile. Katie also likes to tease people in excess, especially Jared, about his relationship with Sam's aunt, Jamie. This has gotten her into trouble a lot as she’s had to apologize multiple times to Jared in his rage. As one who values family; immediate, extended, and adopted; above all other things, Katie is a bit of a worrier and concerns herself with the welfare of people she cares about. However, there is a dual side to the usually paragon young woman and she has a temper that easily rivals - if not completely overshadows - even that of her Uncle, Alistair. In a fueled rage, her eyes will turn black and her biotic power increases due to being 1/3 Reaper. The downside is that she loses her focus and her technique suffers to be replaced with brute strength. When hurt or embarrassed, Katie is prone to lash out violently – though typically quelling quickly as Sam comes to her rescue. Relationships Sam Birchall: Undoubtedly the most significant, sentimental, and longest running of her relationships; as such, she loves Sam with all of her heart and will go through great lengths to protect him. She initially met Sam at Jamie's insistence, lying to the then seventeen year old about smoking, which is a habit she retained. It wasn’t until their first date and he took her snowboarding is where they fell in love with each other, later swapping virginities. It wasn’t until she returned from training that she admitted her undying love for him and they married soon after in the Swiss Alps, and again in Hawaii. Katie usually serves as Sam’s foundation, keeping the man as levelheaded as she can and often coaxing him out of situations that might be detrimental for the both of them or anyone else who might be involved. Katie also will do the things Sam will not; like killing someone in cold blood if the situation calls for it. Olivia Creed: Katie’s relationship with her mother hasn’t always been smooth. For a number of years, Katie blamed Olivia for her actions that got the two of them captured by Cerberus, but it was Sam who convinced Katie to make her amends with her mother. During her training at Creed Castle, she bonded with Olivia when the neko taught Katie how to dance to improve her sword skills. The two have a relatively amicable relationship, ribbing each other every so often over vidcommm about their sex lives, but the bond between them still remains that of doting mother and adoring child. When Katie set out on her own on the SR3, Olivia worried that the greater galaxy would be too hard on her naïve and socially inept daughter, but is proud – even dotes over on occasion – when she sees and hears evidence of her daughter’s progress. Conversely, Katie worries about her mother and communicates with her regularly, knowing that there will always be a place for her at any of the homes owned by Creed Holdings, Inc, for her if she needs it. Jared Kaine: Jared appears to be the big brother she always wanted and never had. Katie teases him constantly and in contrast, she has a fierce love and respect for him as he is her CO and made her graduation to N7 possible. Because of both their stubbornness, they tend to get into vicious verbal scuffles, often leading Katie to remorsefully apologize when Jared’s had enough. However, when she lost Sam and had pent up anger towards Kathryn, he was the one who’d been there to break her and teach her that her anger will be her downfall if she isn't careful. She tends to side with Jared on most occasions and calls him “sir” out of a combination of respect and amusement, as it tends to drive him mad at times. Drs. Jason & Briella Turner: Katie has a love/hate relationship with her Uncle and Aunt, respectively. She harbored resentment against Jason after he injected Katie with nanomachines, but later came around to treat him as a good friend right before he gave his heart to Sam in atonement for his crimes. As for Briella, she harbored anger towards her because of a few occasions - the main one being that she flirted with Sam knowing Sam was married to Katie. It wasn't until Charles started going back in time and changing the past did the two women become amicable and band together to help their respective mates. Ren Kirahhe: Ren Kirahhe is a special case to Katie, as she sees him as a clumsy yet competent doctor. Although Katie is naïve herself, she tries to protect Ren's naïvete about the rest of the world. She'd thought different of him until he saved Sam and it wasn't until then did the salarian gain Kate's full respect as a doctor. Cadence Lee & Sophia Brown: Two of her closest friends, Katie loves Cadence and Sophia unconditionally. With Cadence, she cared for him like a brother and would do anything to help him before his death, even going as far as cleaning out the small box on his lower back - even though she finds it disgusting and almost like changing a diaper. With Sophia, she sees her as the sister she never had, constantly gushing about her to others and even going so far as to gossip with her about boys and the like. The Birchalls: Being that James and Ellie are her in-laws, Katie treats them as she would treat her own Abilities Construction Trivia *Katie's favorite food is Pancakes, but she won't tell Sam for fear he'd hate her. She's also perfected making pizza for him. *Although Katie hasn't been formally taught how to cook, she does very well when she tries. *She still has the first necklace Sam gave her and wears it with the second one, along with the bracelet he got her from Palaven for Christmas. She only takes them off for showers. *Katie is deathly afraid space walking and barely passed the course at ICT. *In the wake of Cadence's death, he gave her a small dagger with the inscription: "Thank you for my life." This has become her weapon of choice. *Katie has five tattoos. **One is on her left shoulder of the Alliance Navy Logo, covering a scar which she'd incurred from Carmen during training. **The second one is the N7 Logo on the right side of her back in homage to Alistair, Norah, and Shepard and her dreams of becoming an N7. **The third one is on the back of her neck and of a barcode which was given to her by Cerberus. It covers a scar from their implant testing, and bears the numbers 1985161194, which is the numerical values of her maiden name, Shepard. This is also one of her more sensitive spots. **The fourth one is on her right arm of the Creed Crest and it covers a gunshot wound she received during the Cerberus attack on the Citadel. **The fifth, and last one, is a tattoo that covers most of her lower abdomen and resembles fairy dust swirling upwards. *After her induction into the Creed, she received two swords. **The first one, white, which the color is a symbol from its gifter, came from Alistair and has an inscription etched into the white matte blade with black writing. The Inscription reads: "Katie, It is an honor to call you a Creed, and family. – Alistair." **The second one, black, which the color is a symbol from its gifter, came from Carmen and has a black matte blade with a white inscription. The inscription reads: "Dearest Katie, I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad that you came into my life and I'm so glad to call you my daughter. I will always love you. – Daddy". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The LivVerse: Rebellion